Heretofore, low-molecular weight and high-molecular weight organic gelling agents have been used to solidify organic liquids in the fields of battery electrolytes, coating compositions, inks, lubricant oils, agriculture, fishery, cosmetics, medicinal goods, fibers, resins, polymers, rubbers and metals. Most of the organic gelling agents are known as low-molecular weight compounds having a hydrogen bonding functional group (such as an amino group, amide group or urea) in their molecule and high-molecular weight compounds having a 3-D network structure in their molecule. Although the development of the former compounds was relatively later than the development of the latter compounds, there are known dialkylurea derivatives (refer to JP-A 8-231942) and perfluoroalkyl derivatives (refer to JP-A 2007-191626 and J. Fluorine Chem. 111, 47-58 (2001)).
However, the above compounds have such problems that there are a small number of types of solvents able to be gelatinized therewith, it is difficult to stabilize gel therewith, and a relatively large amount of a gelling agent is required for the gelation of an organic electrolytic solution containing an electrolyte in high concentration.